Considering mosquito sting in summer, people have thought of adding mosquito repellent device to lighting instruments, for instance, Chinese utility model patent number CN87203596 “Mosquito Repellent Device for Lighting Instruments”, Chinese utility model patent number CN85202716 “Double-duty Bulb for Lighting and mosquito repelling”, both adopt location or additional device on bulb for mosquito repellent chemicals, when the bulb is turned on, the afterheat of the bulb can be used for heat the mosquito repellent patch and thus to repel mosquitoes. However, both patents above adopt afterheat of the bulb to heat the mosquito repellent or perfuming patches so as to dispel the medical effect, which provides low heating energy for the patches, therefore the medical odor dispelling effect is poor, moreover, due to long-term contact with the air, the patches are subject to volatilization and quick consumption.
Subsequently, some people designed mosquito repellent lamp without the need to replace patches, such as Chinese utility model patent number ZL200720106804.5 “A Mosquito Repellent Camping Lamp”, which discloses a kind of mosquito repellent camping lamp, comprising the upper lid, the transparent enclosure and the cover, the transparent enclosure is tightly fixed between the upper lid and the cover through the pull rod connecting the upper lid and the cover, the transparent enclosure is provided with mosquito repellent luminous tubes, whose inner walls are coated with florescent powder layer with the luminescent spectrum between 530 nm-630 nm. Compared with the traditional method to install mosquito repellent patches on incandescent lamps, this patent kills mosquitoes by mosquito repellent luminous tubes with the principle of spectra, however, the effect of this patent is only available within certain effective distance and is impacted by lighting, moreover, once the florescent powder layer is damaged or peeled off, it is required to replace the whole tube, which adds to the cost. Furthermore, this lamp can only kill mosquitoes and has no effects of sterilization, deodorization and air purification.
Besides, there are also some mosquito repellent lamps at present utilizing suction force and hi-tension mesh, however, this kind of mosquito repellent lamps have the risk of electric shock and are not suitable to be used at home.